A FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD
by Lu-Q
Summary: Rachel tiene un centro de ayuda para todos aquellos que han sido agredidos por ser homosexuales, no se deja vencer y lucha contra todo, pero podrá salir adelante después de encontrar a la última victima?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día mas como cualquier otro, de esos que pasan sin pena ni gloria, donde las fuerzas para seguir luchando frente a las adversidades decaen, pero a sabiendas de que nunca se podría dejar doblegar.

Rachel Berry era una joven de 25 años, doctora clínica, y una ferviente activista por los derechos homosexuales, haber nacido con dos padres marcó todo su infancia y adolescencia, fue testigo directo de lo que sufrieron para superar el pensamiento retrogrado de una sociedad. Ni bien se fue de casa comenzó sus estudios y ahí en la universidad su mundo al fin tuvo sentido, se rodeo de gente con mente abierta, que aceptaban su realidad, que la querían por lo que era, y lo más importante de todo conoció el amor, por primera vez en su corta historia, alguien se animó a quererla, tal y como era.

Se conocieron en una de las fiestas por el orgullo gay, él era amable, guapo, honesto y sensible, tenía dos madres, por lo que entendía a la perfección a Rachel y todo lo que debía haber pasado, siempre estuvo a su lado.

Rachel amaba a Brody, amaba todo de él, su triste infancia, la había llevado a no tener amigos, a caminar la vida sola, hasta que él le abrió las puertas a un cariño deslumbrante, donde no solo pasó a rodearse de gente, sino que también conoció el cariño de una madre, la pequeña morena había sido prácticamente adoptada por las madres de su novio.

A fuerza de voluntad y de mucho trabajo en conjunto, habían abierto las puertas de un pequeño lugar para las personas que eran maltratadas por su condición sexual. Brody y su profesión de psicólogo eran una pieza fundamental para atender a todo aquel que se sentía desprotegido y sin fuerzas para luchar. Rachel tomaba papel activo cuando las agresiones pasaban a plano físico, muchas veces habían llegado jóvenes quebrados, golpeados, inconscientes por maltratos. Y la morena era quien con ayuda de Brittany, su cuñada y enfermera, ayudaban a rehabilitar de a poco a todo aquel que caía en la desgracia del maltrato.

No era fácil mantener ese lugar abierto, no recibían ayuda económica del estado, ni había una empresa que les ayudara a salir adelante.

**-Brody, entiende de una vez que no tenemos dinero!-** Rachel se exasperaba, no lograba entender como su novio pretendía agrandar aquel lugar, si a duras penas les alcanzaba para tener las puertas abiertas.

**-Rach, es fundamental tener una habitación más, tú misma viste el fin de semana pasado, como ingresaron esas dos chicas, ¡le bajaron todos los dientes Rachel! ¡TODOS!. **

Era verdad, habían pasado por uno de los momentos más difíciles, cuando dos niñas de apenas 14 años habían ingresado, a una de ellas les faltaban cuatro dientes, y a la otra le habían quebrado el codo, y lo más irrisorio era que había sido el padre de una de estas que las había encontrado besándose a escondidas, y ante la furia de que su hija sea lesbiana no encontró mejor solución que golpearla. Su hermana mayor las había dejando en las puertas de su centro de ayuda.

**-Lo se, pero abrir una habitación más demandaría muchísima plata que no tenemos, ya hemos hipotecado nuestra casa, la de tus madres, y las de mi padres, ya no hay de donde sacar dinero.** Rachel quedaba abatida, dolida y ya sin fuerzas.

Hacía dos años que estaban juntos y peleando por la misma causa, vivir en Texas y ser homosexual era una de las peores cosas que podrían pasarte, el estado era ultraconservador, nada que saliera del foco común de la sociedad se permitía, por lo mismo abrir ese centro de ayuda no solo los llevo a amontonar deudas, sino también a ser rechazados en todos los trabajos que buscaban. Habían logrado subsistir gracias a sus padres, que siempre le dieron todo lo que necesitaban, pero ya habían llegado a todo límite.

**-Como lo vamos a lograr Rach?, cerrar este lugar no está en mis planes. **–Así era Brody, luchador hasta morir, terco, y ambicioso.

**-Y no lo cerraremos, eso no está en discusión**.

Las puertas de su centro de ayuda, abrían un día más. A la mañana Brody se encargaba de entablar sesiones de grupo con las personas que ya habían pasado por allí. Y en algunos casos los familiares se abrían y accedían a intentar entender porque sus hijos, padres, tíos, sobrinos, amigos eran homosexuales.

Rachel por otro lado, sus mañanas eran ocupadas recorriendo hospitales, clínicas, sanatorios, ofreciendo sus servicios, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, un completo y total rechazo.

Llegado el medio día y con su inminente regreso a su casa, a tan solo unas 4 cuadras de su hogar, escuchaba gritos desesperados de ayuda. No estaba en su naturaleza seguir como seguían todas aquellas personas que caminaban a su lado, escuchando el grito de auxilio de una mujer. Los gritos por momentos eran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados.

**-¡Cállate lesbiana asquerosa!- **

Ante ese grito Rachel no aguanto más y comenzó a correr siguiendo el sonido de los aullidos, y los insultos del atacante. Realmente no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, no tenía con que defenderse, pero no podía seguir caminando como si nada estuviera pasando. Su miedo iba en aumento, y solo atinó a revolver su cartera en busca de algo, algo que sabía podría ayudarla. Y allí lo encontró su amado gas pimiento, confiaba con todo sus ser, que eso podría salvarla.

Solo corrió unos metros más y vio lo que sucedía, en un callejón obscuro, tres hombres que según ella no superaban los 30 años, golpeaban sin piedad a patadas a una joven rubia que estaba esparcida por el suelo, doblada en posición fetal, con sangre en su rostro, que a penas y abría la boca para pedir piedad.

Rachel se congeló lo que estaba viendo era una brutalidad, y las patadas no paraban, los insultos incrementaban, conjunto a escupitajos y desproperios propios de animales sin piedad, no de personas.

Le costó reaccionar, pero al fin lo logró, sus piernas se movían, pero su mente temblaba conjunto se acercaba a esos monstruos.

**-¡SUELTENLA!-** grito desaforadamente, lo que a continuación sucedió ni ella misma podría haberlo supuesto, los tres hombres sonrieron, y la miraron como si de una presa se tratara, y lentamente se iban acercando hacia ella. Apenas pudo desviar la mirada hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo, eso le basto para tomar coraje, y sin pensarlo roció la cara de los atacantes con su amado gas pimienta.

Sin perder tiempo, mientras los tres gritaban de dolor, y refregaban sus ojos, corrió hacia la joven rubia que parecía no tener fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos.

**-Por favor ayúdame, no tenemos tiempos debemos irnos ya de aquí-** Rachel le suplicaba que se parara y caminaran, apenas unos segundos le tomó a la joven reaccionar y con sus últimas fuerzas recargarse en el cuerpo de Rachel y las dos caminar con toda la velocidad que el cuerpo maltrecho de la victima podía.

Pasaron cerca de los tres atacantes que seguían insultando al cielo, el dolor que sus ojos sentían, lo lograron llegaron a la calle central.

Rachel sin siquiera dudarlo paró el primer taxi que aparecía y cambió su destino, dirigiéndose directamente a su lugar seguro, su centro de ayuda.

Apenas llegaron Brody abrió la puerta sorprendido debido al llamado que su novia le había hecho segundos antes, donde le gritaba que preparara una camilla, suero, antibióticos y que llamara a Brittany urgentemente.

No tardaron en recostar a la joven en la camilla, y con suma delicadeza Rachel comenzó a curar las heridas de la víctima.

**-Por favor reacciona- **Suplicaba la morena, mientras controlaba los signos vitales de la rubia que decaían poco a poco. –Por favor rubia, ten fuerzas-

Poco a poco los signos de la rubia comenzaban a normalizarse y Rachel se tranquilizaba, Brody miraba todo desde la puerta en silencio, luego se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

De a poco Rachel vio como la joven estaba despertándose, debido a que el dolor tendría que haber cesado por calmantes.

Los ojos de la rubia poco a poco se estaban abriendo. Rachel la miraba expectante parada a su lado. Y los vio, vio esos espectaculares ojos avellanas, y sonrió.

**-Tranquila, aquí estarás bien, te cuidaremos hasta que te sientas bien, y nadie podrá hacerte nada-** Le susurró con tranquilidad, ganándose una mirada llena de temor. –Por cierto me llamo Rachel, puedes decirme tu nombre?-

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la rubia buscaba abrir su boca y dejar salir se nombre. Y luego del tercer intento sus cuerdas vocales vibraron.

**-Q… Quinn. **

Y cayo desmayada inconsciente nuevamente.

N/A: LOS DEMÁS CAPITULOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS. TENGO PENSADO QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA DE NO MÁS DE 10 CAP. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. SALUDOS... LU


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**-Rachel, debemos llevarla al hospital, no podemos dejarla acá-** Brody caminaba por la pequeña habitación mirando a su novia, a su hermana y a la joven intercaladamente una y otra vez.

**-Brody, solo se desmayó, está agotada, y tiene muchos calmantes en la sangre, no le va a pasar nada, llevarla al hospital no es seguro.-** volvió su mirada hacia Quinn, y soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían. **–Recuerda que en esos lugares nos rechazan, no la atenderían bien, acá yo me voy a encargar que no le pase nada, además esos hombres parecían de buena situación económica, no sabemos si no tienen alguna forma de encontrarla en un lugar público y donde cualquiera pueda entrar-** Rachel seguía mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras que Brittany le tomaba la presión para controlar que todo siga bien. –**Esperemos a que despierte y pueda hablar, así sabremos quién es, porque la golpeaban, y podremos ayudarla-**

Brody solo asintió saliendo de la habitación ya era la hora de continuar con sus sesiones, no podían darse el lujo de cerrar, y con eso perder la poca ayuda económica que recibían, si bien no cobraban por sus servicios toda la gente que concurría dejaba algún monto exclusivamente a voluntad.

**-Rach, crees que se pondrá bien?-** Brittany miraba a su cuñada esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sin despegar los ojos de la rubia que respiraba acompasadamente.

**-Si Britt se pondrá bien-** respondió escuetamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que al fin, pudieron ver como la rubia comenzaba a moverse, con un claro síntoma de que era inminente que despertaría, lenta y pausadamente sus ojos se abrían, reflejando la confusión y el terror que había sentido en aquel callejón. Sus ojos se movían viendo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las muecas de dolor por los golpes no tardaron en aparecer, y con ellas la intervención de Rachel.

-**Britt puedes dejarnos solas unos minutos por favor**- le pidió amablemente a su cuñada, que sin dudarlo obedeció y salió.

Rachel se acerco a la rubia tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro intentándole demostrar que todo estaría bien.

**-Hola, soy Rachel, te acuerdas de mí?-** preguntó tranquilamente parada al lado derecho de aquella camilla.

Quinn que sentía que su garganta ardía, y que no tenía saliva, intentó comunicarse.

**-Agua-** fue lo único que pudo decir, debido a como se sentía.

**-Disculpa, ya mismo te doy- **Rachel se golpeó internamente por el descuido, y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Quinn intento acomodarse pero los dolores le hacían la sencilla tarea algo completamente imposible.

**-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré-** acomodó a la rubia en la camilla, y lentamente le dio agua en su boca.**-tuviste golpes muy fuertes, te fracturaron una costilla, y debí hacerte unos puntos en la frente, porque tenias una cortadura muy profunda-** ante esto la mirada de Quinn se transformó en preocupación, algo que la morena entendió a la perfección.

**-Tranquila Quinn no quedará ni un rastro en tu bonito rostro.-** le dijo sonriendo, logrando que la paz retorne al cuerpo de la rubia.

Luego de unos segundos, y de que haya bebido toda el agua del vaso, intento nuevamente comunicarse.

**-Si me acuerdo de ti, gracias.-** pudo expresarse a forma de susurro, pero ya no sentía ese ardor incontrolable, y la saliva parecía haber vuelto a su boca.

Rachel le sonrió

**-Aquí te cuidaremos, yo soy doctora, y también hay una enferma-**. No sabía por qué motivo pero no quería contarle a la joven, que Brittany era su cuñada, ni que su novio era psicólogo de aquel lugar.

**-Que es este lugar?-** pregunto desconfiada, poco entendía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-Primero, quiero saber si recuerdas lo que pasó antes, y luego te contaré en donde estas si?-** pregunto amablemente, lo último que quería era que le tuviera desconfianza. Quinn asintió.

-**Lo último que recuerdo, es estar recibiendo golpes en la costilla, y luego a ti que ayudabas a levantarme, y ya nada más.-** decía frustrada.

**-Quinn, tranquila, no paso mucho más que eso, unos monstruos te golpeaban, yo escuche los gritos, te vi, les rocié gas pimienta, te subí a un taxi y te traje a este centro de ayuda. **Le conto resumidamente mientras tomaba su mano para hacer sentir acompañada a su paciente, al tocarla sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, pero no estaba en la labor de detenerse a observar sus sensaciones.

-**Gracias- **Quinn apretó el agarre de las manos, no sabía cómo agradecerle que le haya salvado la vida. **–que es bien este lugar?**

**-Emm bueno, es un centro para personas que han sido maltratadas o agredidas por su condición sexual, entre otras cosas.**- Rachel sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se había tensado automáticamente, las palabras habían salido de su boca.

**-Ok, y cuando podré irme?-** Pregunto cambiando toda su dulce actitud, a una mucha más dura.

**-Cuando cure tu costilla, y te sientas bien, podrás irte-** Rachel quedo mirándola fijamente intentando entender porque el cambio de actitud.** –Estas bien?-**

**-SI, pero no entiendo, porque no me llevaste a un hospital?- **su pregunta fue directa y de forma cruel, la dulzura había desaparecido completamente.

Rachel la miro perpleja y no entendiendo absolutamente nada, soltó su mano, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación nerviosamente, y no pudiendo creer como podía esa persona ser tan desagradecida.

**-No te lleve al hospital, porque a personas como tu, las maltratan incluso allí.- **contesto venenosamente.

-**Personas como yo? Qué clase de persona soy?. **

**-Quinn no te ofendas, pero en los hospitales de esta ciudad, a las personas homosexuales no les dan el mejor trato de todos- **

-**Perdón? Y tú de donde sacaste que yo soy homosexual?-** y la miró con toda la cara de soberbia que podía poner con una costilla rota, y el dolor de todos los golpes sobre su cuerpo, pero nunca había aceptado su sexualidad, y nadie iba a venir a decirle que era o dejaba de ser, no eso si que no lo soportaría.

**-Mientras te golpeaban, gritaban que eras lesbiana, conocías a esos hombres?.-** se apuró a preguntar intentado dejar de lado la condición sexual de la rubia.

**-No es algo que te incumba, quiero irme de aquí. –** contesto mientras hacía fuerzas para intentar salir de la habitación.

Rachel se alarmó y dejo de entender por completo a que se debía esa clase de comportamiento de la persona que hacia unas pocas horas le había salvado la vida.

**-Estás loca? No puedes irte de esa manera? – **E intento volver a acostarla, primero que nada Rachel era doctora, que se preocupaba infinitamente por cada una de las personas que había tenido que atender, y aunque poco entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no dejaría a alguien lastimado salir sin atención. Además aunque le costara darse cuenta esa rubia despertaba en ella una mezcla de sensaciones, desde ganas de matarla ahí mismo, hasta de protegerla.

**-Tú no entiendes nada, tengo que irme, volver a mi vida, o acaso crees que nadie se va a preocupar por mí, que no tengo una vida.- **grito exasperada, debía largarse ya mismo de ese lugar de la manera que sea, así se tuviera que arrastrar.

**-Yo nunca dije eso, si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono y llamar a quien quieras, que venga a verte-** Rachel le extendía su teléfono, pero una risa irónica de parte de la rubia la congeló.

**-Y decirles que?, que estoy en un mugroso centro de ayuda, de gente enferma?.**- y volvió a reír.

**-Qué diablos te pasa?-** Rachel se descontroló. **–¡A quien le dices gente enferma, te acabo de salvar la vida, por todos los cielos!- **gritó

**-Gracias por eso, pero no recuerdo habértelo pedido.** Quinn volvía a intentarse pararse, sin lograr absolutamente nada.

**-Ah no yo no puedo creerlo, que diablos te pasa?, cuál es tu maldito problema? Solo quiero ayudarte.**

**-Ok, pero yo quiero irme, no puedo estar en un lugar como este, déjame ir**. Esta vez le hablo suavemente, y hasta se podía considerar que había vuelto a ser dulce, descolocando nuevamente a Rachel, que sentía todo la situación como surrealista.

**-Quinn, puedes confiar en mí, porque quieres irte de esta manera. **

**-Tu no entiendes, yo no puedo estar acá, mi novio debe estar súper preocupado, al igual que mi padre. **Contesto, aunque no quería darle mayor información de su vida personal, no pudo evitarlo si quería largarse de ese centro de ayuda.

**-Tu novio?**- eso si que descolocó a la morena, ahora comprendía menos todavía.

**-Oh por Dios, si mi novio, que parte no entiendes que debo irme. **

**-Deja de tratarme así-** Rachel la señaló con su dedo mientras volvía acercarse a la camilla.** –Ya te lo dije no puedes irte de esta manera, llama a tu pareja, a tu padre y diles que vengan. **

**-No-** Quinn lo pensó un par de segundos más**-Ok préstame tu teléfono y déjame sola por favor. **

Rachel aunque sin entender como una persona podía comportarse de tal manera accedió. Le entregó el celular, junto con la dirección del centro y se retiró dejando a solas a la rubia.

Al tercer sonido de llamada alguien contestaba.

**-Hola si, necesito una ambulancia.** Del otro lado la recepcionista de una clínica privada le contestaba y pedía todos los datos necesarios para enviar de manera urgente una ambulancia a la dueña del lugar.

**-Gracias señorita Robert, si le daré sus saludos a mi padre, y por favor que lleguen rápido. –si estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos golpes, no no se preocupe.**

La llamada terminaba y la rubia al fin podía tranquilizarse, no entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes, ella y su padre eran dueños de una de las clínicas más importantes de la ciudad, y era la mejor forma de salir de ese centro, y de la insistente mirada penetrante y hermosa de su nueva doctora.

**-Maldita sea Quinn, no puedes caer, ya lo sabes.-** se dijo en voz alta.

Rachel que no paraba de dar vueltas por el pequeño lugar, mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado a un sorprendido Brody y a Brittany.

-**Rach cálmate, ha de ser por el shock no creo que sea tan así como lo dices, verás que en un rato más se calma, yo hablaré con ella, tranquila cariño.- **

**-No no puedo tranquilizarme, está completamente loca. **

Mientras los tres seguían pensando cómo reaccionar con su nueva paciente, por las puertas del centro entraba un médico acompañado de dos enfermeros.

**-Buenas tardes buscamos a la señorita Quinn Fabray, soy el doctor Murray.-** se presentaba mientras estrellaba la mano con la de Brody bajo la atenta y sorpresiva mirada de Rachel.

**-Disculpe ha dicho Fabray?-** Rachel no lo podía creer.

**-Si recibimos una llamada urgente de su parte, donde claramente decía que debíamos sacarla de este lugar. **

Antes de que Rachel comience a insultar a todos los médicos y corra hacia a la habitación a golpear a la rubia, Brody volvió hablar.

**-Si se encuentra en la segunda habitación, pueden pasar. **

Los médicos no tardaron en adentrarse en el lugar y acomodar a Quinn en la camilla,

Rachel no paraba de insultar hacia a sus adentros no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás olvidaría ese apellido en todo su vida, "Fabray" malditos todos ellos pensaba. No hacía muchos años atrás, Russell Fabray se había encargado de dejarle bien en claro, que nunca encontraría trabajo en ningún lugar de toda la ciudad, que él mismo se encargaría de ello. Y ahora tenía a su hija jugándole una mala pasada en su propio centro de ayuda, irónica la vida pensaba.

Hasta que vio como la camilla comenzaba a salir de la habitación antes ocupada por la rubia.

Sus miradas se encontraron y aunque ya la detestaba, en lo profundo de sus ojos solo podía ver una increíble angustia, dolor y tristeza, algo que hizo estremecer a Rachel, y cambiar el rumbo de la mirada a la rubia, que por más que se lo negara, estaba avergonzada con su actitud y profundamente agradecida con la atractiva y generosa doctora que le había salvado la vida, pero eso era algo que jamás iba a admitir.

En ningún momento la rubia miró a la cara a nadie, y sin decir absolutamente nada salió del centro de ayuda.

**-Señorita Fabray se encuentra bien?-** el doctor Murray revisaba el cuerpo de la rubia camino a la clínica.

**-Si Murray solo son algunos golpes, todo estará bien.**

**-Tiene una costilla rota, deberá quedarse internada al menos una semana. **–Le informo Murray mientras ingresaban a la clínica, la rubia solo asintió y cerró los ojos pensando la cantidad de mentiras que debería decir cuando su padre y su novio comiencen a interrogarle de cómo había pasado, y como había terminado en ese centro de ayuda.


End file.
